


Ride Hard

by mordorisleft



Series: Broduil [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, ew how did i write this, this is disgust, thranduil has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this a based off a prompt: an important question everyone needs to ask themselves: which half of your otp is the one who melts into a giggly mess while riding a roller coaster and which half is the one clinging to them for dear life.</p>
<p>and then the response of "how are you afraid of heights, you are a height"</p>
<p>basically the two goobers dick around at the carnival :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Hard

Originally, Bard’s idea to go to the amusement park on a cloudy and groggy day was a brilliant idea. The lines, as he had predicted, were not very long, and it wasn’t _too_ cold out so that they were freezing to death. That was, until the sun decided to break through the clouds, which was most definitely not on the forecast Bard had read, ruining the day and causing the lines to grow to disgusting lengths. Bard sighed; Bard could never catch a break.

So that was where they found themselves at 4 o’clock in the afternoon, standing in a massive line that was not even for one of the larger and better rollercoasters. Bard winced when his back started to cramp up again, trying to stretch out his muscles without jostling the blonde who had decided to snooze against his shoulder.

Luckily, the line finally started to move, and Bard nudged Thranduil awake so they could move. Unfortunately, the queue had only managed to move about the space of three people. At this rate, Bard wasn’t even sure the ride was actually working.

“Hmmm, are we almost there?” Thranduil’s mumbled groggily into Bard’s neck. His warm breath contrasted severely against Bard’s cool skin and caused a shiver to run through Bard’s body.

“No, we’ve barely moved since you so kindly decided to use me as a standing bed,” a smirk pulled at the corner of Bard’s lips. Though his back was aching, he couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry with his boyfriend, whom was absolutely adorable when sleeping.

“Hmmm,” Thranduil mumbled again, and he pressed his lips to the base of Bard’s neck before straightening out and stretching. Bard shook his head affectionately when Thranduil mewled like a cat. As his eyes turned to scan the now crowded park, his eyes caught on the line for the largest rollercoasters in the park; it was practically empty. How was that even possible?

Bard wasn’t going to stand there and question it though, so he merely turned to Thranduil and tugged his arm until they were pulled from the line and moving toward The Balrog.

“Bard, what are you doing?”

“Look how short the line for The Balrog is. It’s _never_ this short, come on we have to go on it,” Bard couldn’t help the excitement from bubbling into his words. His eyes lit up as the approached the massive rollercoaster – the second largest in all of Middle-Earth.

Without hesitating, Bard marched them straight through the empty queue and right up to the loading platform. They slid into the queue waiting for the furthest back seats. Bard was absolutely giddy and could no longer contain his excitement.

“I’ve never ridden this one before; it’s so big!”

Thranduil seemed to be lost in thought and almost jumped when Bard spoke. Bard’s brow furrowed but it was almost as if Bard had imagined it and the cocky smile was back on Thranduil’s face within seconds.

            “Well, it’s not like you aren’t used to riding something _big_ ,” blush coloured Bard’s cheeks and he had to look away from the stupid smug smirk on Thranduil’s face.

Before they knew it, the next train pulled into the station and they were being led into their seats, discarding their bags and coats on the exit side of the platform. Once the ride finally started, Bard looked over at Thranduil, but the grin slid off his face when he saw the familiar look of fear in Thranduil’s eyes. Oh God.

            “Are you… okay Thranduil? You look like you’re going to be sick?” Worry seeped into Bard’s words at the greenish tint Thranduil was fashioning.

Thranduil’s eyes darted around them as the ground got smaller and smaller. His eyes landed on Bard’s face and he smiled, though Bard could see it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, of course I’m fine,” he yelled over the howling wind. Fine… Right.

The chain of the roller coaster was so loud Bard didn’t hear Thranduil’s low mumblings of “it’s okay, you can handle this, it’s just… it’s not that high, you can handle this, these rides are supposed to be safe…” before it was too late. Shit, was Thranduil afraid of heights? But before Bard could ask or say anything in comfort, they were tipping over the peak of the first, and largest hill, and hurdling toward the ground.

Bard hadn’t needed to ask though, because the screech that emitted from his boyfriend was enough to confirm his suspicions. Dear God, that man had a set of lungs oh him (not that Bard didn’t know that). When they came over the top of the second hill, a hand landed on Bard’s bicep, fingers digging into his flesh almost painfully, even through his many layers. But without a complaint, Bard just covered Thranduil’s soft hand with his own courser one, and gave it a squeeze.

Thranduil didn’t relinquish his death grip on Bard’s arm until they were rolling back into the platform, and once he finally did Bard was sure there was going to be a bruise for at least a week. They exited the ride in silence, Bard flexing his sore arm as they walked down the ramp.

He had to jog a bit to catch up to Thranduil, who was seemingly petrified into a state of silent shock. Bard grasped Thranduil’s elbow to stop him and without a moment of hesitation, pulled him into his arms. Thranduil was shaking like a leaf and Bard couldn’t help but feel awful for just dragging his ingenuous boyfriend on without even checking with him first.

Stroking Thranduil’s back, he just held him in silence for a moment until the shakes all but stopped. “Thran… Are you afraid of heights?”

There were words mumbled, but his coat muffled them. Bard chuckled. “What was that?”

Thranduil turned his head to breathe a barely audible, “Maybe…” into Bard’s neck.

Bard sighed. “You should have told me, or I wouldn’t have practically forced you onto that ride.”

Thranduil’s head flew up at the guilty note in Bard’s voice. “You didn- I- I just didn’t want to seem like a buzz kill, and you were so excited…”

“Jesus Thranduil, next time _tell_ me. It’s not fun for me if it’s not fun for you, okay?” Bard could feel Thranduil relax under his hands and leaned in to brush a kiss to Thranduil’s nose.

“Now, let’s go do something you won’t be petrified over,” Bard’s hand trailed down Thranduil’s arm until their fingers tangled together lazily. Without another word, Bard pulled them in the direction of the mini-games, their hands swinging casually between them.

There were a few moments of silence before Bard spoke again.

“Heights though? Really? Its just so cliché and you’re not one for… clinchés.”

“Can-it, Bard.”

“But how are you afraid of heights; you are a height.”

Thranduil threw a dirty look at Bard, “I’m not afraid of heights… I’m afraid of falling.”

Bard raised a brow, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No, it’s not,” Thranduil responded with a sigh.

“… So I take it the Drop Zone is out of the question then?”

“Bard,” Thranduil growled.

 

* * * *

 

So if Bard was being honest, the day didn’t turn out to be as horrible as it could have been. Between the originally shitty weather, then the nice weather but the crowds it brought, and then Thranduil’s near panic attack, he was able to salvage it by winning Thranduil a stuffed elk – and the way Thranduil’s eyes lit up at the stupid animal made Bard’s heart flutter.

Thranduil would most certainly be the death of him someday.

They found themselves on the massive Ferris wheel once the sun had set and the park was alit with colourful lights. Thranduil didn’t seem to mind going on it, as long as Bard _promised_ not to jostle the bench.

As soon as the ride had started, Thranduil slid right across the seat till he was snuggled into Bard’s side – the elk managing to get wedged in between them. God Bard was really going to regret that one, he could already tell. As they watched the park glitter in the night, they enjoyed the fresh air and the silence together.

Bard tightened his arm around Thranduil, pulling him closer – if that were even possible - and turned to place a kiss Thranduil’s temple. At the tender touch, Thranduil looked over at his boyfriend, his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. It was almost second nature at this point for Thranduil to lean forward and slot their lips together.

Unfortunately, the Ferris wheel was _not_ the best place to turn a gentle peck into necking like desperate teenagers in their parent’s basement. After almost tipping out of their seat twice, the conductor was not impressed at their disheveled appearances when he finally lowered them to the ground. They grinned sheepishly – well, Bard did. Thranduil didn’t look sorry, nor did he even look away from Bard, or the bruise he had sucked onto his neck.

Bard dragged his boyfriend off the ride and they scampered away, cackling like the teenagers they no longer were. Stopping by a booth, Bard leaned in, pressing Thranduil back against the wall, capturing his mouth in a passionate mingling of tongues and breath.

Breaking away, the two of them struggled to catch their breath as a group of actual teenagers walked by, snickering at the hot couple necking in the shadows. Bard blushed at the audience and Thranduil just smirked at Bard, nipping at his sensitive jaw line.

“Nugh, had enough of rollercoasters for today then?” Bard managed to get out.

“Mhm,” Thranduil purred against heated skin. “Yes I do believe I’ve found something _much_ more enticing to ride.”

A groan flew from Bard’s throat at the sultry tone in Thranduil’s deep voice and his eyes fluttered close as Thranduil’s lips closed around his throat, sucking another mark onto his tanned skin.

“Ngh, fuck, we need to get out of here,” Bard mumbled out, his voice gruff with lust. Thranduil mewled, rolling his hips against Bard’s thigh and Bard sucked in a shaky breath.

With all the energy he could muster, he pulled himself off of his boyfriend, ignoring Thranduil’s laughter as he dragged him toward the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> thranduil has no chill lmao
> 
> [le tumbles](http://www.mordorisleft.co.vu/)


End file.
